A system or network developer may sometimes purchase and stage devices to build a system or network, such as server devices, load balancers, firewalls, etc. When purchasing the devices, the system developer may evaluate device specifications, price, and/or equipment compatibility in light of particular project requirements. When staging the devices, the system developer may install operating systems, applications, databases and web servers, may apply patches, and/or may configure the devices.